


Burning from the Inside

by TheLadyMerlin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love that burns from the inside</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning from the Inside

**Title:** Burning from the Inside  
 **Month/Year:** March/2011 - Chosen_Words  
 **Theme:** Season 8  
 **Prompt:** Fire  
 **Pairing/Character:** Spike/Buffy  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Beta:** none, but proofread.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** A love that burns from the inside

 

After he'd passed the trials and the demon laid it's hand upon his chest, the return of his soul burned through his body like a raging fire. Wearing the amulet while it's power destroyed the First's army, he burned in the shining rays of the sun. But when blue eyes met green once again, the smouldering fire he thought long extinguished re-ignited in his veins, burning lightening fast in an all-consuming love between slayer and vampire; burning brighter and hotter than any fire he'd ever known. A love that burned from the inside as lips and bodies met once more.


End file.
